The shadow and the light
by Poseidonsdaughterofsea
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a shadow while Percy Jackson is a light, what happens when Percy gets Annabeth to open up?


All of a sudden I had realised that I was all alone, no friends, no family. Just me and my books. That's how it has been since I was 7 and now I'm 16... But it's fine by me to just be in the shadows, not being seen.

But I can't remeber how it was being seen. Most of the time I'm in my room or in the library reading a book.

My name is Annabeth Chase, some may call me a nerd others an outsider. I'm just a normal teenager in high school. Or at least I think I am.

It's my first day of school and I'm really excited. I awakened at 6 am to get ready. My routine is easy, brush my teeth, fix my appearance ( which isn't hard at all, seeing that I don't wear any makeup and just put my hear in a ponytail ) and eat break fast. I've got a normal family I guess, father, step mother and half siblings. They're quite nice but they weren't always like that. I've never been hurt or anything, they've just never really cared for me as long as I didn't humiliate them.

When I got to school the clock was half past seven, half an hour before the school started, so I went to the office to get my scheduel. My homeroom teacher is Mr. Parker. He isn't too bad but he is a teacher which downgrades him, but he isn't the worst teacher, like Mrs. Dodds, which is like one of the furies. She isn't pretty but she isn't ugly neither but she is the worst teacher I have ever had.

Homeroom went by fast, no announcements today, and I said yes silently as Mr. Parker said Ms. Chase. Next period is English. We are learning about the American and French revolution. Our teacher is Mr. Blofis who is nice and is the stepfather of the most popular kid in school, Percy Jackson. Everyone likes Percy even if they won't admit it they like Percy, he is like perfection in human form. Personally I've been having a crush on him since sixth grade and I'm in twelvth now.

After first period I have P.E. which isn't my worst subject because I am quite atletic, but since I'm a nerd or an outsider I'm always on the losing side of everything. In the wardrobe I look at my classmates. Everyone is gossiping and talking to eachother while I'm on the corner by myself and thinking about books. My life isn't the worst but it could have been better. When I was younger I pitied myself and felt bad about myself but as I've grown I've realised that that's how it's meant to be. Everyone has a meaning in this world and this is my role.

When I'm done changing I go into the gym room and see that most of the guys are ready and that I'm the only girl. I sit down on the floor and look at my feet. No one will bother me. So I'll just wait untill Mr. Hedge comes to start the class. I think we're going to be having dodge ball today since we do that pretty much everyday, but I'm hoping for something else since I always get my butt kicked in dodge ball.

I drift off thinking about all of the times I've been hurt or got bruses from P.E., but I'm not pitiying myself because of it nor am I feeling bad about myself, I'm just going through the memories.

I don't know who'se in my class but hopefully not anyone too bad. As I think through who I hope I'll get and who I hope I won't be getting Mr. Hedge blows his whistle to notify that he is starting the class.

"We're going to be sword fighting today class" Mr. Hedge hums. I gasp, I've never heard of a school swordfighting in P.E. before. "Okay so I'll group you" Mr. Hedge found a list and called out the pairs. I zoned out untill I heard my name "Ms. Chase and Mr. Jackson" I was in shock, Jackson and I? Was he good at sword fighting? Personally I've been to a camp and I have been sword fighting quite a lot so I'm quite experienced, but what about Percy?

I walked over to Percy as soon as Mr. Hedge had finished announsing the pairs. He smiled at me with a gorgeous smile and I smiled back.

"So have you ever done this before?" He asked me with a cocky smile.

"Yeah, a couple of times" I wondered of. "And you?" His smile became even cockier.

"Yeah, I am kind of good if I say so myself." He analysed me. "Should we start?"

"Yes, sure." I looked at him. Grabbed my sword that I had been given to by Mr. Hedge and stood in position. I was waiting for Percy to do the first move. After circling eachother for about 2 minutes, Percy charged at me. I dodged and charged at him. He got away just in time and hit me in the shoulder with the tip of his sword. I could feel the pain but decided to ignore it. Percy and I were charging and dodging and attacking for about 3 minutes or so when I noticed that people were starting to stare at us. I ignored that too and continued fighting. After ten minutes I knocked Percy in the chest with my sword so that he fell to the ground and held him down. Someone was starting to clap and it ended up with everyone clapping. I helped Percy up.

"Good fight. You know, you're the only one to ever defeat me, and I've been in a lot of sword fights." He points out as he look me into my eyes. He has got gorgeous eyes. Green as the sea. You can see the emotions in his eyes.

After P.E. I had greek. I love greek, it's my favourite subject. All of the myths and the language just makes me happy, like it's a part of me. In all of the years that I've been taking greek Percy has been in my class. He has always been the one knowing everything but has not said anything unless the teacher asks him to say anything, and I've always been the person that has not said anything even when the teacher asked me to.

As I was making my way towards greek Percy ran up to my side.

"You know, you were really good" He said.

"Uh, thanks you too" I wasn't lying he was really good, and I probably just had luck when I beat him.

"So you're having greek this period too?" He askes, but I think he knows the answere.

I had a simple answere. "Yes."

"Could I uh, follow you to the class?" I look at him like it was a joke, who would say no to being next to Percy Jackson or even be in his appearance.

"Yes, of course, if you want to?" He laughs.

"I was the one who asked of course I would like to, or else I wouldn't have asked." I smile at him with a shy smile. When we get to class I sit myself in the back next to the window, and Percy sits himself next to me. When did Percy actually care for me?


End file.
